Microprocessors used in computing equipment have been increasing in performance and operate at increasingly high clock speeds. As processor power has increased the need to dissipate heat has increased and it is now common for processors to be provided with large heat sinks. Usually heat sinks are bonded to the processor using an adhesive and the heat sink is disgarded if the processor fails. With the new line of processors from Intel Corporation which are sold under the name Pentium(.TM.) II, the processor is included in a module that is of significantly larger size than the processor itself and the heat must be removed from a heat transfer surface of the module that part of a metal cover plate that is in contact with a face of the processor chip.
That plate has several small holes arranged for mounting of a heat sink using a plurality of screws. Also present are four elongate perforations in the plate which are generally symmetric about the long axis.
One problem with the use of screws to hold the heat sink is that it is a complex operation to perform on an assembly line to accurately place the heat sink and turn the multiple small screws into place. A second problem is that the heat sink extending from the module tends to block access within the computer and it is difficult to remove when so mounted. And, when removed, it is difficult to replace in the field and can cause problems as a result of shards of metal if one or more of the screws are slightly misaligned with the previously created threads when screwed back into the plate of the processor module.